Swapped
by LizzieTheRose
Summary: I didn't wanna be a girl and I'm sure as hell Maka never wanted to be a guy at anytime in her life, but Blair went against our preferences and I lost a friend and gained two new ones and Maka lost none and gained one... This is not cool at all... Rated M for Profanity and Sexual Content. [ON HIATUS; to be rewitten]
1. Soul: Not Cool At All

**Author's Note:** This is collaboration with my boyfriend. I will be writing Soul's P.O.V. and my boyfriend will be writing Maka's. Author's Notes will be of the respective author of the chapter. Also, rated M for later chapters.

* * *

><p><strong>Soul's P.O.V.<strong>

I didn't want to turn into a girl. It was all Blair's fault. Besides, how were Maka and I suppose to know the damn cat's spell would catch us when we walked into the door of our apartment? I mean, we were exhausted after our mission in Germany for Shinigami-sama's sake! Proved by the fact, I almost crashed my bike like three times from dozing off at the wheel; being in a motorcycle accident is not cool! We just wanted to get home, eat dinner, and sleep, not switch genders!

Whoa, whoa… Stupid hormones are getting to me again… No wonder Maka hits me every five minutes with her books…

Anyways, but that's basically what happened: the damn cat casted a spell just as we entered the door and my meister and I switched genders.

"Nyan?" the magical cat mewed before seeing what she had done to us, "Who are-uh, oh…"

"Blair!" Maka growled in a lower octave than her feminine voice, blushing at the fact her clothes didn't change with her body, so basically she looked like a Scottish guy at that point. Wait, Scottish dudes wear kilts, right?

...

Whatever. The sight of Maka's new form scarred me for life either way. The ash blonde color of Maka's long, ponytailed hair was shortened into an almost bed-head hairstyle, the bands holding her pigtails now on the floor. Her body changed slightly with the change of gender. Her shoulders were slightly bulkier and her legs were a tad more toned, but besides that and anything thankfully not too noticeable in that skirt of hers, she looked pretty much the same. Her chest was still as flat as ever.

Looking down at my own transformed body made the scar worse. It's a good thing my body shrunk a bit from the chromosome exchange or my two new… Friends would've made wearing my orange shirt very embarrassing. My pants decided to release the grip on my waist and slid to my now wider hips, slightly showing off my blue bone boxers.

'_Dammit, it's not cool to sag your pants…_' was my first thought seeing that.

The least scarring part of me was my now-a-bit-past-my-shoulder length silver hair. Though goodbye to my cool hairdo now.

"I'm sorry, nyan!" Blair pleaded, looking innocent as I looked back up at her, "I found the spell and it didn't say what it did, so I wanted to see what would happen! I was just curious, nyan!"

"Curiosity killed the cat!" Maka yelled, starting at the witch cat.

"Maka, hold it!" I squeaked in a high pitched voice, trying to pull her back.

"I'm gonna Maka Chop you into oblivion, Blair!"

"That's not gonna help!"

She finally stopped her attempt to kill Blair with a sigh and I let her go, looking at Blair.

It felt kind of weird to look at her now; I felt no attraction to the big-breasted cat what so ever. That was definitely a first for me, but I wasn't sure if I should be happy about this development.

"Blair, do you have any idea how to turn us back?" I asked.

The purple cat started going through her spellbooks as she spoke, "Gimme maybe a day or two to go through my books, make any solutions up, and get back to you. Okay, nyan?"

"What! A day or two?" I yelled out of sudden, irrational anger, "I have go to Shibusen as a girl?"

Blair simply whimpered, hiding behind her book, as Maka just stared at me in utter confusion.

'_Not cool, Soul…_' I thought, '_Why did I just get mad there?_'

"I'm just going to go to bed now…" I said, slipping past Blair and going to my room.

After think about what I'd do for pajamas for now, I decided to just slip off my pants and leather jacket and climb into bed, not caring if I looked stupid with a long sleeve shirt and boxers. I really didn't feel like seeing my new body in the nude yet.


	2. Maka: Chest Difference?

**Author's Note: **Hello! This is the boyfriend here. I've never written a fanfic before and I really hope you all enjoy it! I'll try my best to make each part just as good as my the rest!

* * *

><p><strong>Maka's P.O.V.<strong>

Why can I never get a break anymore? I just finished a mission in Germany with Soul and what do I come home to? An accidental spell casted by the stupid cat, Blair, that changed both me and Soul's gender upon entering our apartment! I was already pretty freaked out about the ride home since Soul almost crashed three times, but now I have to deal with this?

It didn't help that our clothes didn't change either. I looked like some guy in a kilt! It was embarrassing and felt so weird!

"Blair!" I called out at the magical kitty that caused the whole problem. My voice was lower like a growl; it even shocked me when I heard my new "guy" voice.

What was the most shocking was how I was feeling looking at the huge-chested cat! All of a sudden I felt like I was going to have a nose bleed! I never felt like this before! Turning to look at the newly gender-swapped Soul didn't help either; he had a bigger chest and more curves than I did! I wanted to Maka Chop him so bad, but Blair was the one who caused it, making her the bigger target.

"I'm gonna Maka Chop you into oblivion, Blair!" I yelled, ready to just chop away at that magical kitty as my weapon tried to stop me, his voice now high pitched, something I would have laughed over if I wasn't so angry at Blair.

I knew that killing Blair wouldn't solve anything, I was just highly enraged but the situation we were put in. My partner calmed me down, a sigh escaping my lips.

'_Blair is a curious cat and it was just an accident so I really shouldn't have gotten so upset... Maybe it's because I'm a guy now I anger easier..._' I thought as Soul started to talk to Blair on how the mess could be fixed.

"Really? I have to be a boy for more than a day? What's gonna happen when we go to Shibusen tomorrow?" I was just as angry as Soul was, not wanting to be in this form any longer, but was also confused why he was so upset, it being the cool headed Soul and all.

I watched as my now female partner stormed off to be, leaving me and Blair behind.

The purple kitty was still scared from the sudden outburst of anger given by Soul. I sighed, walking over to her and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"N-nyan?" Blair looked up in slight confusion why I wasn't yelling at her.

"Hey. I know Soul and I weren't particularly happy with what just happened and we still aren't, but I understand that you didn't mean to do this to us." I told her, my voice calm and collective, like if I was trying to help Crona with something.

"I-I'm sorry Maka! Please don't hurt me!" responded Blair, still hiding behind her book.

"I'm not going to hurt you Blair. I promise. I know I acted rather harshly before, but now I know that it wasn't the right thing to do and I'm sorry." I said back to her apologetically.

She slowly moved her book away from her face and looked at me, her eyes still bubbly with tears.

"Do your best to help okay? It was caused by your book so there should be a counter spell for it." I told her, trying to help her out a bit.

"But like I said... it may take a day or two to even go through all of my books. W-what if Soul lashes out at me again?" she asked me, fear still in her eyes.

"I'll Maka Chop him if he does! It may be wrong to hit a girl, but with Soul I'll make an exception!" I told her with a smile, bringing her spirit up a little.

"Alright, nyan! I'll start looking for that counter spell to fix this!" Blair said with a bit of a confidence boost. She popped out and without warning hugged me! "Thank you so much, Maka!"

I couldn't hear what she was saying because her large breasts were completely against my face! After she let go, a squirt of blood sprayed out of my nose, looking at her with a blush.

"I-I'm gonna go to sleep now!" I said quickly, holding my nose as I rush to my room.

I could feel it... That... Thing growing between my legs... Thankfully, my skirt was still hiding it as I grabbed my pajamas. After taking my shirt off, I noticed that I forgot about my bra! I sighed, taking it off and looking at myself in the mirror '_Did my chest change at all? I didn't even notice..._' I thought, shaking my head a few times to remove that thought as I put my pajama top on. I put the bottoms on under my skirt, doing my best so I didn't have to look at that... Thing... After they were on, I took my skirt off and went to sleep, completely exhausted and a tad scared of what would come tomorrow at school...


	3. Soul: Clothes and Showers

**Soul's P.O.V.**

"Soul, get up." an unfamiliar man's voice said, "If you keep sleeping, we'll be late."

It was unfamiliar, yet the way he talked sounded like Maka.

'_Who is this guy trying to kid?_' I thought, '_Does he got serious brain damage?_'

I jumped out of my bed, ready to fight the intruder. "Get outta-" I started yelling before I noticed two things.

One, the guy standing at my door looked like a guy version of my meister. Two, my voice was a lot higher and more feminine.

That's when I remembered…

'_Aw, shit, Blair…_' I thought.

I rammed right into Maka and even though she was now a guy, she wasn't that built in this form, so we fell right to the floor, me on top of her. Our faces ended up two inches from the other's and we were touching more than we should. Even though I use to be a cool, laid-back guy, I blushed and so did Maka. (Oh, great, I think I'm starting to sound like Sid.) The worst part was one of Maka's hands were on one of my new friends. That turned my face the color of my eyes once I realized that.

I jumped up quickly and took three steps back from Maka.

"Should I be the one to hit you with a book now?" I asked, plastering on a nervous toothy grin and trying to joke away the awkwardness created.

My partner simply stood and said plainly, brushing off the apron she was wearing, "No, that's still my thing even though our genders are swapped."

"Hey, I was joking!" I said, frowning a bit.

Maka looked at me and then quickly back down at her apron. "Breakfast is on the table, go eat. Now." she commanded.

"Maka…?"

"GO!"

"Alright, alright…" I said, moving past her to the table to eat.

'_Geez, what's with her all of the sudden?_' I thought.

After I ate, I went back to my room to find something to wear. I noticed the shower in the bathroom was running and stopped, turning to it.

'_Maka usually eats before she gets in the shower…_' I thought, '_Why is she…? Oh, Shinigami-sama, no… Please don't tell me…_'

"Nope!" I said, covering my ears and closing my eyes as I turned around to continue to my room, "Not gonna even think that!" Denial can be a cool guy's-er, girl's, er, guy-turned-into-a-girl's, er, what-the-fuck-ever-best friend.

I went into my room and went through my closet, trying to think of what I could wear in this state of mine.

'_Well, of course, I can wear just about anything, thanks to whatever cause girls to wear whatever they wanted instead of just skirts,_' I thought,_ 'but what am I suppose to do about…_'

I heard Maka getting outta the shower and walked over to my door, not daring to open it from the crack that I left it when I came in.

"Oi, Maka!" I called.

"Yes, Soul?" she said, coming closer to the door.

'_Stay awaaay…_' I thought.

"What am I suppose to do about clothes?" I asked.

"Um… I don't honestly know…" my partner said, "You have a bigger chest than me… And I have no idea about the other part…"

"Well, I'm just gonna keep wearing my boxers, so don't worry about that part."

"You're just gonna have to go without and hope you don't have to jump around."

"Whatever." I said, returning to my closet, "What about you?"

"I'll think of something…" she said, nervously.

I simply sighed as I got out my clothes. I waited a few seconds to hear her door close before coming out to get my own shower.


	4. Maka: Fun in the Shower

**Maka's P.O.V.**

I woke up early as usual to make breakfast for me and Soul before we head off to class. At first, I thought everything was normal, hopping out of bed in my pajamas, but then I saw my hair and felt my new "friend" between my legs. A chill went down my spine. "So it wasn't a dream..." I said to myself with a sigh, getting ready to make breakfast.

It didn't take long to whip something up for my partner and me since I've been doing this for so long now. "About time I wake Soul up..." I once again say to myself, the routine pretty standard even if our genders did change.

The scythe was still sound asleep as I entered his room to wake him up. He's a pretty heavy sleeper, so it's not a big surprise that he was still sleeping. "Soul, get up." I called to him, still not used to my deeper vocal chords.

I guess he forgot about the whole swap or maybe he thought it was a dream like I did cause he just all of a sudden attacked me!

Soul knocked me onto the ground, our faces so close, I could feel his breath on my lips. Both of our faces were incredibly red, but even being that close to each other doesn't hold a candle to what I accidently did. I spaced out and forgot that my feminine partner had a much bigger chest than what I did and grabbed one of his boobs. My face went as red as Soul's eyes, just has his did. It didn't help that the thing between my legs was growing... Fast...

Soul let go, trying to joke around as I got up and lightly patted my apron, still feeling it grow. It was so big and I needed to do something to bring it down, so my partner didn't notice! I needed him gone. Now.

"Breakfast is ready, go eat. Now." I commanded, wanting his face out of my sight.

"Maka...?" he questioned, obviously confused at my rather forceful command.

"GO!"

Once Soul left, I quickly ran off to the restroom, turning the shower on immediately. I started to take off my clothes, stopping when I took off my apron. The bulge was huge! Something I've never seen before. After tending with my shirt, I slowly took off my pants, noticing how much bigger the bulge is with only my panties on. "O-oh my..." I hesitated, blushing madly as I took a hold of my panties. I had to do it. I needed to... I swallowed my fears and took of my panties the bulge unraveling into the huge and long stick known as my "manhood".

I got in the shower, the warm water feeling so relaxing on my skin. I reverted my attention back downstairs, my blush not getting any fainter as I stared at it. I gulped, slowly moving my hands near the throbbing creature. I had to do this fast, knowing how quickly my partner eats and doubting his sex change would change his eating habits. I finally wrapped my fingers around the long shaft and started to move it up and down along my erection.

I began moaning in undeniable pleasure, my movements increasing in speed. My fingers slid easily up and down my manhood, the heat of my stick just incredible.

Time felt as if it slowed down as I pleased my new friend. I kept increasing my speed, my moans and light grunts gaining volume. I could feel the build up, the climax ready to happen. Tilting my head back, I let out one more moan before giving in to the climax, a warm, white liquid escaping from the end and hitting the wall of the shower, slowly slipping down into the drain. I began to pant as I stared at the spot, unable to believe what I just did to myself just now...

Turing off the water and getting out, I quickly dried up and wrapped a towel around my waist, heading to my room before being called on by my weapon.

After a quick talk about what to wear, I headed to my room to do just that, figure out what the hell I'm gonna wear!

I knew I wanted to wear my cloak since it still fit me rather well. A shirt wouldn't be that difficult to wear either. But what about the bottoms? I knew my skirts were out of the question so I started to look through my jeans. I found a pair of blue jeans that were a tad bigger size than my usuals, probably a gift from Papa since it still had the tag on it. I took the tag off and set it to the side, grabbing a pair of panties to put on. It was still rather uncomfortable wearing panties with a thing between your legs, but I had to make due with what I had.

I put my pants on, the fitting actually more comfortable than I was expecting, and heading out the door, with my bag, not forgetting my gloves.

After eating quickly and waiting for Soul to get ready, we were out the door and heading to Shibusen, expecting many surprised looks from our classmates...


	5. Soul: Best Friend Or Idiot?

**Soul's P.O.V.**

The moment me and Maka were dreading most had finally come: arriving to Shibusen. Some students had thought we were new students, but then, they soon recognized us whether it by themselves or asking us up front. Some laughed at us, but we tried our best to ignore them; I just told myself they were just finally taking out their jealousy on us from the fact me and Maka were in EAT and most of them were in NOT. That was reasonable even if the truth was right under my nose and in Maka's pants. No pervertedness intended; it's honesty. Cool people are into that. Wait… Now, I'm just making this sound worse…

Anyways, the most embarrassing moment of my life came when we entered Stein's classroom and we saw all six of our friends.

"Hey, who are the new kids?" my idiotic best friend, Black Star, yelled from across the room.

Kid looked over at us and, after a second, his jaw dropped.

"What is it, Kid?" Liz asked.

"It's Maka and Soul, not new kids…"

"WHAT!" the loudmouth ninja said, running over to us, "What the hell happen to you guys?"

"Blair." me and my partner said simultaneously.

Black Star's laughing fit started and we simply sighed. Tsubaki and the girls along with Crona pulled Maka away to asked her questions and do what girls did best: gossip.

"Why did Blair turn you two into the opposite gender?" Kid questioned.

"Curiosity." I said plainly, "She didn't even realized we were about to walk in the door. It was a complete accident."

"HAHA! So what should we call you now, huh?" Black Star yelled in my face, "Soulia? HAHAHAHA! And what about Maka? Mack? Mark? Some stupid guy name like that?"

"_MAKA_ CHOP!" was said right on cue by my meister as a book made contact to the bumbling idiot's head.

"For once, I'm grateful Maka invented that…" I commented as she went back to talking to the girls and Crona.

Then, the bell for class rung and we went to our seats, ready for the usual rolling chair routine.

"Alright, class, today-"

_BAM!_

Stein picked himself up and continued his path into the classroom, not giving a glance at his students yet.

"As I was saying, today we'll be talking about-" and that was the exact time he looked up and saw me and Maka. "… Interesting situation, you two. I hope that wasn't on purpose."

"It was the sexy cat's fault!" I grumbled, putting my head down in shame.

Today and tomorrow would be very _fun_ days for me and my partner.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I know this chapter is very short, but I couldn't really think of what else to do. At least, we got a Maka Chop! *laughs* Black Star deserves it. I'll try to do better in my next chapter, but for now, get ready for my boyfriend's next chapter!


	6. Maka: Questions and Answers

****Authors Note:**** Sorry for the short chapter guys!

* * *

><p><strong>Maka's P.O.V.<strong>

It was no surprise how some of the students looked at us while we were heading to class. Many thought we were new, but they figured out it was us with a look of shock and confusion on their faces. Yea there was some laughter, but it was an accident and could happen to anyone so it's best to just take the laughs and go along with it.

The two of us reached Stein's classroom and the part I was scared of the most, seeing our friends like this.

I found it almost unsurprising Black Star didn't recognize us without Kid's help. He and Tsubaki were pretty much the only ones who knew who we were from when we walked in the room.

The soon shocked Black Star then asked us what happened and how we're like this, to which

Soul and I both responded at the same time. "Blair."

While Black Star started is laughing fit along with Patty, who was laughing just cause she could as she yelled "Maka boy! Soul girl!", I, along with Tsubaki, Patty, Liz, and Crona, went off to the side to talk about the situation while Soul talked about it with Black Star and Kid.

"So it must feel weird being a boy now doesn't it?" Liz questioned, a simple nod being my answer.

"Yea. I'm getting used to the feeling but... wait, I'll be right back..." I walked towards Black Star who was currently joking around with my name and Souls.

"MAKA CHOP!" I slammed my book down on the morons head and simply walked back to the girls and Crona with a rather annoyed look. "Stupid Black Star..."

Tsubaki give a sigh and a little laugh, but continued with a smile. "Do you know how long you'll be a boy for Maka?" She asked, the others wanting to know.

"Well, Blair said she would start looking for a cure or reverse spell right away and that it may take up to two days to find." I started saying, putting some more thought into it. "But... knowing how that cat is, she'll probably get sidetracked with others things and make the process even longer." Blair wasn't the type of person (or cat for that matter) to focus on one thing for so long, both my parter and I knew that very well.

"I-I don't know if I can deal with you being like this..." Crona said nervously, a smile on my face as I put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Crona. I won't be like this forever and everything will be back to normal soon." He looked at me and slowly nodded, still not used to it but I knew he would after a bit.

Liz then went up to my ear with a smirk. "How do you feel that Soul has bigger boobs than you" She whispered, a blush running to my face as I remembered how in the morning I accidently groped his breasts... "I'm only teasing Maka!" She then quickly said with a laugh, my face still very red.

Soon enough the bell rang and all of us went to our seats to see Stein roll in in his usual fashion.

'When will he learn that there is a bump there...?' I thought to myself as I watched him pick himself up from his fall to continue what he was saying, only to cut himself off as he noticed the difference in both me and my weapon.

"Maka, Soul... What a... interesting situation you two. I hope this wasn't on purpose." He said and then went on with his class.

I heard Soul grumble in his now girly voice, giggling lightly to myself for he actually sounded kinda cute when he did that...

These next few days will be interesting for both of us I'll say that much.


	7. Soul: Eventually

**Author's Note: **I thought I should point out that me and my collab partner here are not together anymore, so just in case one of you reviewers identifies him as my "boyfriend" which is not accurate. Please do not ask. This is as much as I will say on the matter.

* * *

><p>At lunch, the entire student body of Shibusen was staring at us; by now, the basic story had gotten to every single gossiper in school and they spread it like a wild fire. Only me, Maka, and our friend knew the entire story.<p>

There's a reason I act all cool and shit: I don't want freaking attention! Of course, that sexy cat had to fuck that up! I hate attention, I hate being talked about, I hate it, hate it, HATE IT!

…

Shit, stupid girl hormones…

Anyways, while I was mentally cringing at the staredown, the gang sat down at our usual table and acted as of me and Maka weren't genderswapped. Liz gossiped about some annoying girly shit. Patty was making giraffes out of her mashed potatoes. Kid tried getting his peas into a symmetrical… Something… Tsubaki was cheering on-and crying inside-Black Star as he boasted about some stupid fight he was in. And of course, the bookworm was reading as she ate. I was the only one not acting like this was completely _normal_. Which it's not! I had my head on my arm on the table and ate slowly and pathetically.

'_How can they act so calm about this?_' I thought, '_Tiny Tits and I were zapped into the opposite genders. How can they act like it's an everyday thing?_'

Maka finally noticed my pathetic state and set her book down, looking at me.

"What's wrong, Soul?" she asked with some concern.

"YEA, SOULIA!" Black Star just _had_ to fucking yell, "WHAT'S WRONG? SAD YOU FORGOT YOUR PURSE AT HOME?"

"Maka CHOP!" and Black Star was down for the count while Tsubaki freaked out and tried to get him to wake up.

"Thank you…" I mumbled to Maka as I stared at my food.

"Come on, Soul." she urged, "Tell me what's up."

"Nothing…"

"You're not wolfing down your food, so it's not nothing, Soul 'Eater' Evans."

Oh, shit, she used my whole name. Now, I had to tell her or else I'd end up like Black Star.

I sighed and sat up, "I don't get how everyone is acting like the swap is something that happens everyday."

"Maka said you two would get turned back eventually," Liz noted, not looking up from her nails, "So why freak out over something that will be solved in the future?"

I just _loved_ Liz's use of the word "eventually". It was as if she was sure Blair wouldn't turn us back to normal tomorrow.

My forehead met with the table. Purposely, really hard and repeatedly.

"Soul, you're gonna give yourself brain damage if you keep doing that!" Maka said, pulling me up.

"Like your Maka Chops don't do shit!" I started to yell again out of random rage.

Everyone at the table, besides the still K.O.'ed Black Star, stared at me. I looked at each one of them, seeing their shock out my random, unusual outburst. I dropped my head and stood before running out of the cafeteria.

Why did I have to freaking be a girl? It was making me do weird ass shit.


End file.
